Love Saved My Life
by MissBeccaBlack
Summary: Today I will finally tell him. I will finally tell Harry, and I hope that he forgives me. I have kept this secret for too long, I need to face my fears, I need to go back to the wizarding world, and, and just tell him
1. Default Chapter

~^~Love Saved My Life~^~  
  
Love Saved My Life  
  
By: Becky  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dear diary, Today I will finally tell him. I will finally tell Harry, and I hope that he forgives me. I have kept this secret for too long, I need to face my fears, I need to go back to the wizarding world, and, and just tell him, tell him, he will be happy, but he will be hurt too, hurt that I kept something like this from him, and for so long!!! I hope he still loves me, I hope he can forgive me! - Love Hermione  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"well, now that that is done, everything is packed, I guess we will have to go now, wont we Venice?!" said Hermione to her 2 year old daughter. "yes mommy, we have to go tell Harry, who is Harry again?" she asked her mom as she went to put her shoes on. "Harry is mommy's friend, remember? He is your daddy!" she said in a faintly cheerful voice. "only one last thing to do, vectropida!" said Hermione, and there belongings all shrunk and Hermione put them in her Purse. "come now, lets get in to the Car, and go to the Weasley's!" she said as she picked up her Daughter. "Say bye bye to the house!" said Hermione as they drove away down the street.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Were Here!" called Hermione as she got out of the car, and went to go and help Venice. "Oh Hermione!!! It has been too long!! I am so - who is that?" asked Molley as she ran out to great Hermione. "Molley, Remember when I had said that I was bringing a surprise? Well... umm, surprise!!" she said as she took the hand of her child and held it tightly. "oh my, but, you never told us, you never told me! Or Ron!! And what is her name?" asked Molley, shocked at the news. "Venice, my name is Venice" she said, letting go of her mother's hand. " And you are Molley, Mommy always tells me the story's about Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron, and Ron's Family, and his Mother, you. We are going to tell Harry today." She said excitedly. "Come on Hermione, and you to Venice, let's get inside and introduce you to the rest of the Family." Said Molley as she hugged Hermione. When they got inside, Venice stepped behind Hermione, so that know one could see her. After about 5 minutes of hugging, Hermione finally decided to bring out Venice, and tell Ron all about her. " Uh, Ron, I have something to tell you." she said Quietly. Ron had somehow gotten taller then the last time she saw him and he looked great, his hair was still red. "yea sure Hermione, I missed you so much!" he said as he hugged her again. O.K, umm, this is Venice.. My Daughter." She said quickly. The whole room went silent "what?" said Ron, thunder struck.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N do you like it? Please tell me, review please!!! Miss Becca Black 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
"This is Venice, my Daughter." She repeated with a shaky voice. "But Hermione? Who's the father?!" he asked "umm, well, who do you think Ron? Its Harry." she said Quietly, all of the Weasley's started talking at once asking her things like "How old is she?" and "Why didn't you tell us?!", once she answered all of the questions they sat down to dinner, "So how are you going to tell Harry?" asked Fred when they finished there dessert. "Well, I was hoping that you could help me with that.. He thinks that I am in America right now. and I really just went to my parents Cottage, and had her there, and I was there through out the pregnancy. But after I had her we moved back to Manchester. And I was wondering, if you agree to help that is, that you could invite him over for supper or something, and I could just come in, and he will be happy, and maybe Fred and George could take Venice somewhere, and I could tell Harry, and then they would bring her back, and they could meet." She said. "well, that settles it, Harry will be over tomorrow for lunch, and you can tell him then." Said Molley, with a tone of finality in her voice. "well, I have to put Venice to bed, I will be back in one moment." Said Hermione.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~* A/N I hope you like this.. please review!! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
The next day Hermione said goodbye to Venice, and watched her go through the fireplace to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred and George. "O.k., now lets clean this house up!!" said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione and the boys.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Finally! Were done!" said Hermione as she finished sweeping the floor. "Yes, he will be here in 20 min. Hermione, you should go get changed and take a shower!" said Bill as he and Charlie started up the stairs. "Yea, one second, I just want to talk to Ron." she said. "So, you wanted to talk?" asked Ron when they were all gone, and Mrs. Weasley was in the Kitchen. "Um, yea, are you o.k. with all this? I mean, it must be hard for you to find out that you're friend that you have had for 12 years suddenly shows up with out you knowing and has a 5 year old kid, who's father is you're best friend!" she said quickly "Well, yes it is a shock, but only because you never told me! It will all be fine! Now go and get changed for *lover boy*!!" he said Laughing as she hit him and ran up the stairs.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~* A/N  
  
Sorry that the chapters are so short!! missbeccablack 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.. I own this story though  
  
After Hermione showered, changed in to her sun dress, and put her hair up, she went downstairs to help Molley with the Lunch, "When will he get here?" asked Hermione "oh in 15 minutes... Im almost done... And remember, he doesn't know you are here!" said Molley, she was very excited for Hermione. "He's here!!" yelled Mr. Weasley "Quick!! Get upstairs!!" Whispered Charlie. "O.K." said Hermione as she ran up the stairs. "Hey Molley!! Nice to finally see you again!! How's Life Treating you?!" said Harry as he walked in. "Oh Harry dear!! It's so nice to finally see you again too!! Life is treating me fine, how's it treating you?!" Hermione Heard Molley say wile hugging him. "Oh fine, I'm very worried about Hermione though, I've been looking for her for the last year, she never returns my owl's anymore, I don't know were she is, I hope she is o.k. though." Said Harry, *He seems really sad!* thought Hermione as she listened for the right time to come bounding down the stairs. "Well, I wouldn't worry, I think that she is Safe and sound, believe me." Said Ron "O.K, This is it!" she said to her self, "one. Two, three!!" and she ran down the stairs. "Hermione?! Oh My Gosh!! Its You!!! Oh I Missed you so much!!!" screamed Harry as he took her in to his Arm's "You just disappeared!! I was so Worried!!" he said she was crying in to him *so this is what it feels like to be loved.* she thought as he hugged and kissed her all over her face. "Why did you go?! Eh?! Why did you leave like that?!" he said to her quietly so that the others couldn't hear him. "Because Harry, I was scared, scared that you would leave me, because, because... well, I was Pregnant." She said shakily. "WHAT?!! YOU WERE PREGNANT?!?!" He Yelled.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
More reviews and more chapters. thanks for reading... So please review now! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"O.K, Every body out! Said Mrs. Weasley to her Family. "How could you not tell me?!" Asked Harry, With Tears in his eyes "Because Harry!! You had just Defeated Voldemort!! You were just finishing school, and you were starting you're training to be an Auror!! And I didn't want to mess up you're Career with a Baby!!" she screamed at him.. though out her tears. "But why?! Hermione?! Why! I would have supported you, lived with you!!" he said to her "Im sorry. I am so sorry." She whispered to him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Were here!!" said Fred as he came out of the fire place with Venice in his arms. "Mommy!! Mommy!! Fed and Gorg Let me play with there toys!! They were fun mommy!!" she said excitedly as she ran to her mother and was lifted in to her arms. "Hi hunny bunny!! Harry, this is Venice, You're Daughter." She said, her eye's shining with fresh tears as she handed her to Harry. "You Harry?!" she asked "Did mommy tell you?! Did mommy tell you her secret?!" she asked happily. "Yes, yes mommy told me her secret, im you daddy did you know?!" he asked crying with happiness. "yea, yea I knew." She said with an err of great importance.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After 7 Months, Harry, Hermione, and Venice all moved in to a 5 story house, it was beautiful, On the top floor was Harry and Hermione's room, and on the 4th floor was Venice's room, and her bathroom, on the 3ed floor was the kitchen and dinning room, on the second was the family room, with two balconies (One on each side of the room) that looked right at the sunset and wrapped around the hole floor so you could also see the sun rise, the windows were huge and the center points of the rooms, the 2nd floor was a huge room (with stairs in it), that had mirrors lining the walls, and a huge table at one end, with a huge sound system, and a TV with big speakers on it. The floor was made of wood, and that was wear Hermione, and Venice practiced there dance every day, they worked out in the room, they did everything in that room, and on the 1st floor was the entrance hall leading to the guest room. Hermione was in love with it, it was right outside of Manchester, so it looked like rolling countryside, Venice was able to go outside, and play in the big fields to the left of the house... And the rolling little hills were on the right, Right behind the house, was a big stretch of grass, witch leaded to a Pond near the weeping willows, it even had a little beach. They all loved this house, it was wonderful.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry guys.. please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A/N  
  
This is a chapter that is strongly rated NC 17... Please do not read if  
under that age!! Please!!  
  
"Bye Hermione, Bye Venice!! I'm going to work!!" yelled Harry as he walked down the last flight of stairs and in to the entrance hall to Apperait To the Auror Offices, where he was (still) on the hunt for Luscious Malfoy.. who had broke out of Azkaban 3 years ago. "Bye bye Honey!!! Yelled Hermione as she ran to Venice's Bedroom, because she had started to cry. "I will see  
you tonight!!" said Harry as he left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That night Harry came home, looking tired and worn out. "Hello dear, Would  
you like some wine?" Hermione called seductively from the kitchen, "Yes please! Where is Venice?" asked Harry as he started to walk slowly up the stairs. "I brought her to Molley for the night.. we really need our alone time.." She said as he stepped in to the room, looked over, and dropped his  
briefcase, Hermione was in a Red Versace Corset Minnie, and glassy red Stiletto heals. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing Red Lipstick, "Hi there Stranger." She said seductively to him as he stared at her, with his jaw dropped. She walked over to the dining room table, which was full of Harry's favorite foods, and picked up one of the 2 glasses of wine that she had already poured, and handed it to him. "Thanks." Was all he could say, he was breathless.. who was this Vixen standing in front of him?! *I never thought that she would ever really want to sleep with me again, after what happened the last time.* he thought to himself as he watched her sit down, and motion for him to sit with her. "So, what's all this for?" he asked, his voice shaky. "This, is for *us*, I am really sorry that I kept you uhh, waiting." She said "And I decided that tonight was Perfect, Because I knew that you wouldn't suspect anything. I talked to Molley, and she said that  
she could watch Venice for the night." She said wile sipping her wine. "Now, are you going to eat with me, or do I have to eat this all, because I  
want to finish supper soon, we both have been waiting for this a *long* time." She said with an edge of huskiness in her voice, after 30 minutes they had finished all the food, and were drinking another glass of wine. "Harry, I'm going to the washroom, to get... ready... I will meet you in the bed room." She said as she waltzed up the stairs. Once she got to the bathroom, she put on her black satin Bra, panties, and see through Black Minnie dress, all from Victoria's Secret. She then Put on her shimmering  
lotion, and put her hair up by 2 chopsticks. Harry raced to the room as soon as he herd the bathroom door close. He took of his shoes, socks, Tie, and suit Jacket. He then ran down the flights of stairs to the kitchen, and got 2 wine glasses, and a bottle of very expensive Champaign, Ran back up  
the stairs, poured the Champaign in to the glasses, and sat down on the  
bed. 


End file.
